1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting devices have gained much research attention in recent years. The organic light emitting diode (OLED) is of particular interest because of their wide application in discrete lights and display devices.
OLED devices are advantageous in high brightness and contrast ratio and also wide viewing angle. An OLED is a light-emitting diode (LED) in which the emissive electroluminescent layer is a film of organic compounds that emits light when an electric current passes through it. This layer of organic semiconductor material is formed between two electrodes.
Conventional OLED devices have problems in the deterioration of the organic layer and the electrode. The organic layer and the electrode of the OLED devices are sensitive to and react with oxygen and moisture, and thereby degrade the performance of OLED devices. If both the electrode and organic layer may be completely sealed in the OLED device and therefore prevents oxygen and moisture from leakage into the device, the effective lifetime of OLED devices can be significantly increased. However, it is very difficult to develop a sealing process to completely seal the OLED device.
In view of the above, there exists in this art a need of an improved OLED device that would resolve the above-mentioned issue.